Santa's Got A Brand New Bag
by calalily
Summary: What's the team to do when grumpy Gibbs tries to forget about Christmas? Whatever it takes.  Response to Challenge posted on NFA.  Rated M...just to be safe.  Spoilers for information from Season 3 & 4 regarding Gibbs past.
1. Chapter 1

This is in response to staindredglass' Christmas Challenge Fic on NFA  
**  
****Santa's Got A Brand New Bag**

Rated R (just to be safe)

Summary: What's the team to do when grumpy Gibbs tries to forget about Christmas? Whatever it takes.

**Chapter 1**

Everyone at NCIS knew that Agent Gibbs hated Christmas. He was grumpy enough throughout the rest of the year but at Christmas he became a nightmare. His team, over the past year, had come to realize one possible reason for his not liking Christmas. Losing his wife and daughter while he was at war had taken its toll on him. It had hardened him in a way the war hadn't managed to do.

"We have to help Gibbs get over these negative feelings towards Christmas," Abby told everyone. They had gathered in Autopsy with the doors locked to discuss this. Gibbs had gone home 30 minutes ago.

"You could lock him in your office with your aromatherapy oils and relaxation music." McGee suggested.

That earned him a look from Abby and a head slap from Tony. "Be serious Probie! We have to get Gibbs in a good mood or our Christmas will be miserable as well."

"Why?" Palmer asked.

"Do you really want to work on Christmas, Jimmy?" Tony asked.

Palmer paled and shook his head. "No."

"That's why, Jimmy." Tony told him.

"We could get him a date." Ziva suggested.

Tony's eyes lit up. "I know..."

WHACK

Tony glared at Ziva and McGee. "What was that for?"

"You are so easy Tony." Ziva told him.

Ducky cleared his throat. "Really, we have to get on with this. People are going to get suspicious if I keep Autopsy locked for too long."

"Why don't we just get him gifts?" Palmer asked.

"Palmer, he doesn't like surprises..." Tony started.

"That's a great idea!" Abby started bouncing up and down. "We could each get him something that reminds him of something funny that has happened between him and the gift giver!"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Director Shepard said from behind Abby.

Everyone froze and turned to face the Director with a smile. "We just don't want to watch Gibbs go through another Christmas lonely and sad," Abby explained.

Jenny nodded. "Like I said, it sounds like a good idea."

"We should also have a meal together," Ducky suggested.

"At Gibbs' house?" Palmer asked.

"Well, we could have it at mine, but mother's dogs..."

"NO!" Tony shouted. "Not at Ducky's!"

Abby grinned. "We can all bring a dish of something over say on Christmas Eve and surprise him!"

"He has to have a tree though, what Christmas is complete without a tree?" McGee asked.

Grinning even bigger, Abby told them, "Let me handle the tree."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs was in his basement staring at the nearly finished box on the floor. He had wood stacked along one wall and plans for a toy chest for Tobias' daughter on his desk. Fornell never had been any good at building things. Taking a drink of his bourbon, he started to sand the sides of the toy chest smooth. He had just finished the back side of the chest when the doorbell rang. Looking at the clock he almost didn't answer. But the insistent ringing of the bell and the fact that he hadn't had a late night visitor in a while had him climbing the stairs with his cup in hand.

He opened the door only to stand staring at Abby slack jawed. His mouth wasn't open, mind you, but it was almost there. She stood before him in a Santa suit. Only this one wasn't meant to be worn outside in the winter in Washington, DC. Abby's breath was frosty in the cold air and Gibbs grabbed her by the arm and hauled her inside to warm up.

"Abby, what the hell are you thinking?" he asked, motioning towards the mini red-velvet skirt, barely-there top and Santa hat.

"I dressed for the occasion," she said cheerfully and turned to walk into his living room.

"What occasion?" He asked, taking note of the boxes in her hands.

"Decorating your Christmas tree, Gibbs! I can't let you go another Christmas without a tree. It wouldn't be right." Abby placed the boxes on his coffee table. "Plus, it's just a four foot tree and its pre-lit. Wouldn't want to freak you out and make you do a big tree and lights all in the same year. We're starting small so don't panic."

"Abby, I don't …"

"Do Christmas trees? Yes I know, but we're starting something new here and this year you will. Got it?" She squinted at him with her hands on her hips until he started to smile.

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am," she told him.

He saluted her sharply. "Yes sir!"

Abby laughed and opened the box with the tree in it. "You know, once you see how pitiful this tree is you may change your mind about not getting a bigger one."

He stood there and watched as she molded the limbs of the tree, maneuvering them into a decent shape. Adjusting light positions so that the small tree would be lit just so. Once satisfied with that, she set about putting the small decorations on the tree. Turning it on when she was done, her smile outshone the lights on the tree.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful." He murmured in a husky tone.

Abby looked up and got caught in his gaze. "Gibbs…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Tony was staring at Gibbs. He had been sullen all morning and Tony wondered if he had kicked Abby out on her cute little behind when she showed up with the tree. As soon as Gibbs headed for coffee, he was out of his seat and to the elevator before Ziva and McGee could say a word. Down in the lab, Abby had Christmas music blasting from her radio so loud that Tony had to cover his ears and stare at her until she turned it down. 

"Hey Tony. Got something for me?"

"Yes," Tony said and when she looked for evidence he went on, "I have some questions for you."

"Oh, is that all?" Abby went back to cleaning her work station.

"Did you go to see Gibbs last night?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you take the tree?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you get in the front door?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you put the tree up?"

"Yes, I did."

"And did you tick Gibbs off?"

"No, I did not." Abby said. "Why? Does he look ticked off?"

"He's been a bear all morning!" Tony said and then closed his eyes. "Hi boss."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said, reaching around him to hand Abby a Caf-Pow.

Tony turned and headed out of the lab. "I'm going to see why McGee has been so moody today."

Abby raised her eyebrows at Gibbs and when she heard the doors slide closed she asked, "Why have you been a bear all morning?"

He stared at her. She grinned at him. He stared at her harder and her grin widened. "Damn it Abby you know why and we aren't talking about this here."

She laughed as he marched towards the door himself. When he was just far enough away, she called out, "Good things come to those who wait you know!"

He just growled and stepped into the elevator. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Abby hustled down to autopsy. She had to let Ducky know everything was a go and she wasn't chancing the phones. Gibbs was sneaky when he wanted to be and she didn't put it passed him to use that to find out what was going on. She skipped into the room to find Palmer and Lee close together and Ducky nowhere in sight. They sprang apart and she waved their actions aside.

"Don't get all shy now. I can't believe I'm the only one that's noticed yet." 

"Noticed what, Abigail?" Ducky asked, coming back into the room. "Oh, Agent Lee, what are you doing here?"

"She's with me. I brought her in on the plan." Abby covered and winked at the couple. "So, listen the tree is up. Now I think we should kick it up a notch and start playing some holiday music. We just need the Director to approve it. Could you talk to her Ducky?"

"Of course! Just not at the moment, Jethro might be suspicious if I go up there and we aren't working on a case."

"You don't have to go to her office. She's at lunch now. You can hop out for a quick bite and meet her coming back in."

Ducky smiled. "Abigail, that mind of yours is truly genius. Mr. Palmer, keep things in order while I'm out."

"Yes Doctor," Jimmy said.

Abby grinned at them. "You realize the drawers don't have cameras in them right?"

She walked out leaving them speechless. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs watched Tony open the pizza box carefully. "DiNozzo! It's pizza, if you don't want it don't mess with it!"

Tony whispered to McGee, "What's up with Gibbs? This morning he's surly and now he's buying us lunch?"

"He took the first slice, Tony," McGee whispered back. "And Ziva took another slice. I don't think he's going to poison us."

Tony looked at both Ziva and Gibbs eating the pizza and shrugged. "Free food, I'm in." He took a slice and a napkin and went to his desk.

Gibbs kept his expression neutral but was smiling inside. It was just too easy to get to DiNozzo. Besides, this morning's mood had nothing to do with them and a pizza fixed a lot of things where his team was concerned. It did have everything to do with the woman cleaning madly in her lab.

_Flashback  
"Gibbs…" _

He crossed the floor until he was in front of her. Barely bending, he put his drink on the table beside the tree she had decorated for him. Her hair was down under the Santa hat and he wrapped a hand in it at the nape of her neck, pulling her to him so that he could plunder those red lips with his. Before he could explore any further than her mouth, Abby pulled away. Biting her lip and staring at him, he could see by the flicker of emotion on her face she wanted him but she was also making a decision. She took a deep breath and walked around him towards the door.

"I have plans for you Gibbs. But the only thing on schedule for tonight was the tree." She opened the door and walked out, shutting it quietly behind her.

He turned, grabbed his cup and started to head back to the basement. Instead, he had spent most of the night on the couch, staring at the ridiculously short tree on his coffee table. He remembered his last ex-wife's last attempt at decorating for Christmas before giving up and shortly thereafter divorcing him. He remembered the attempts to get him into the Christmas spirit before then. And he remembered his last Christmas with Shannon and Kelly. Helping Kelly put the angel on top of the tree. Abby had chosen a small star for this tree. He wondered why that was and if she knew that he'd have thrown the whole thing out if she'd produced an angel for the top. It wasn't until his coffee maker kicked on that he moved from in front of the tree. He had decided that it could stay.

End Flashback


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Christmas Eve

Gibbs delivered the toy chest to Fornell in the morning and arrived back at his house. Walking in, his eyes were drawn to the little tree. Running his hand through his hair, he realized how sad it looked without presents. He turned around and left. He was about to do something most men feared. He was going shopping on Christmas Eve. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, arms laden with brightly wrapped packages, Gibbs nearly toppled the stack by opening his door. Putting them down on the couch, he set about arranging them around the tree. Satisfied that there was a gift for everyone, he took the last package and tucked it away upstairs. Deciding it was time to start making some eggnog, he went to the kitchen. Smiling and knowing the food would be taken care of he finished the eggnog and put it in the refrigerator to stay chilled. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby was fidgeting at the door. She had Gibbs' gift in one hand and food in the other. Everyone else was set to arrive within the next ten minutes. She had agreed to be the first. As she was about to set the food down to ring the bell, the door opened. Her mouth went dry as she looked at Gibbs. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a midnight blue crew neck sweater. He smiled as she tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Need some help with that?" he asked, motioning towards the food in her hand.

She nodded and he took the basket from her hand. Finally she asked, "Were you going out?"

"No. I was waiting for the party to start," he answered as he took her arm and helped her inside.

Her eyes went to the tree on the coffee table and she was surprised to see presents around it. She narrowed her eyes at him. "One of these days you'll have to tell me how you do this."

Gibbs shook his head. "Now where would the fun be in that?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's no sound coming from inside!" Tony whispered quietly. "I thought Abby was supposed to start Christmas music if the coast was clear!"

"I told her to wait till you arrived, DiNozzo," Gibbs said from the open doorway.

Ziva, Tony, Palmer, Michelle, Ducky and Jen stood staring at Gibbs for a moment before they all started laughing. Holding the door open wider, he let them in and signaled for Abby to play the music. She grinned and started the CD mix she made for tonight. Everyone set the food out and McGee brought out the disposable plates and cups. At Gibbs' raise eyebrow he shrugged and said, "I didn't see the sense in making you clean up after a party you didn't ask for."

Gibbs smiled and took the eggnog from the fridge. Starting a line, they all filed through and fixed their plates. Sitting down, eating and talking, everyone is surprised at how relaxed Gibbs seems and how he laughs along with their jokes and insults.

After the meal, they move into Gibbs living room and are surprised when he hands a gift to each of them. He shrugged his shoulders, "What? I can't have a sense of humor at Christmas?"

Suspicious, Tony unwraps his gift first. It's a square box that's taped up pretty good. "Rule # 9," he says and pulls his knife out to slit the tape. Pulling a helmet out of the box, he looks up at Gibbs and grins. "To protect me from headslaps?"

Gibbs nods. Tony hands Gibbs his gift. "Something for you, Boss."

Gibbs opens the package to find a trivia book packed with movie quotes and a year membership to Blockbuster. Laughing he asked Tony, "Where am I supposed to watch movies, DiNozzo?"

Tony grinned and said, "Let this be incentive for you to get a TV and DVD player, Gibbs."

Jen was holding two small boxes in her hands. One was for her from Gibbs and the other was to Gibbs from her. She handed him his gift and they opened theirs at the same time. Jen ended up holding a frog figurine and Gibbs was holding a small replica of the Eiffel Tower. They looked at each other and realized they were holding reminders of the past that had good and bad memories but were glad they were just that, in the past.

Abby was bouncing up and down in excitement and everyone laughed at her happiness. "You go next Abby," Ziva said. Abby happily complied and gave Gibbs his gift to open while she opened hers. She had a taser in her package and Gibbs lifted a pair of handcuffs out of his box with one finger. Raising his eyebrow as Tony rolled with laughter, Abby grinned. "I know why I got this. You want me to have something to protect myself with and you had a good laugh when I shocked that jerk Spooner hired!"

Unable to contain the chuckle at the memory of her standing in the back of the van, continuously pressing the button to shock her kidnapper, he nodded. "And these? For the time you handcuffed yourself to me so I wouldn't go back to Mexico?"

Abby said, "Yep, and it worked too! When the case was over, you stayed!"

Gibbs looked at Ducky and nodded to the package he had given him. "Want to open that, Duck?"

Ducky gave Gibbs his gift and once again they opened them together. Seeing the bus in each package both men laughed. Gibbs help up a toy metal bus and Ducky pulled the bus puzzle out of the wrapping paper. "Who can forget my mother left me on a bus?" Ducky asked then shook the puzzle and looked at Jimmy. "Would you care to practice another puzzle, Mr. Palmer?"

Jimmy laughed and nodded his head. "Whenever you're ready, Doctor."

Ziva was fingering the bow on the box she had for Gibbs. Before she could second guess herself for the seventh time, she handed him the box. Opening her gift, she read the title of the CD twice before laughing out loud. He had found a copy of the Jessi Colter song, "I'm Not Lisa". Gibbs was laughing at his gift as well. "The Washington, DC driver's manual? Don't you think you need this too?"

"I have a copy. I use it as a toaster for my coffee mug," Ziva told him.

"Coaster, Ziva," Tony corrected her.

"Yes, coaster." Ziva smiled. "Who's next?"

Michelle was nervous. She hadn't known about this until almost the last minute. She handed him her present and was surprised to find a stuffed Gizmo inside her box. She looked up at Gibbs and saw a twinkle in his eye. He knew!

"NCIS Rules and Regs? You think I need a refresher that bad?" he asked her.

She blushed and shook her head. "It was meant as a joke Agent Gibbs."

He smiled at her. "I realize that Michelle. And you can drop the Agent. I promise it's not against this," he said and lofted the rule book up in the air.

Michelle smiled and nodded then turned to Jimmy. He gulped. He knew what DiNozzo called him and what Gizmo was for as well. His hands shook as he gave his present to Gibbs. Gibbs opened his present as Jimmy slowly untaped the paper on his gift. Holding up the silk tie, everyone started ribbing Jimmy for getting Gibbs a serious gift until they saw what was in his box. "A magic eight ball?" Jimmy asked.

Gibbs laughed. "You have all the answers, Palmer, even when you aren't sure. So does the eight ball."

Jimmy grinned, then ducked his head. "I'm sorry about the tie Gibbs, but I ..."

"It's a replacement for the one you spilled coffee on isn't it?" Gibbs asked.

Thankful for the out, Jimmy nodded. Everyone else sat in shock at the thought that Palmer had spilled Gibbs' coffee and lived.

McGee was last. He opened up a smaller box to find a figurine of the Elf Lord. He laughed and handed his present to Gibbs. He hoped his boss would find it amusing. Gibbs ripped the paper off his present to find an advance copy of Thom E. Gemcity's next book. Opening the cover, he saw the dedication. "To the man behind L.J. Tibbs, thanks for everything, Thom". Staring at Tim for a long moment, he finally started laughing. "You finished the story then?"

McGee's ears turned red. "You helped me break out of my writer's block, boss. It's only fair you get the first copy."

"Mine better be on its way Timmy," Abby told him, holding up her new taser.

Gulping, McGee assured her, "It's in the car, I promise!"

Jen stood and started to gather all the ripped and crumpled wrapping paper. Once that was cleared and the food packed away, they started trickling out the door until only Abby was left. She smiled at Gibbs. "Have you enjoyed your Christmas Eve?"

"More so than I have in a long time," he admitted.

"Good! Mission accomplished!" She turned to grab her coat when she felt cool metal caress her wrist and she heard the distinct click of a handcuff locking into place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - the smutty one (you have been warned)**

Abby turned and looked at her wrist. The silver cuff was reflecting the lights from the tree and she followed the chain to see the other cuff firmly fastened around Gibbs' wrist. Her heart beat a little faster at that sight. She had always loved his hands, tanned from the sun, callused from his woodwork. His wrists were strong and something about the whole combination turned her on. To see her Christmas gift to him attached to one of his wrists made her breath catch. Looking up into his eyes, her heart kicked it up another notch.

"I have plans for you Abs. And they don't include you leaving tonight."

-------

Gibbs used their linked wrists to pull her back to him. When she was close enough, he hooked a finger under her chin, needing to tilt her head only a small way before taking her lips in a kiss that took them right back to the night she put his tree up. Unable to wrap his right arm behind her without hurting her left, he laced his fingers through hers and held her hand as he plundered her mouth, nipping, licking, tasting all that was Abby. Her right hand came up, holding his neck gently before her fingers threaded themselves in his hair and she turned the tables on him. Taking control, she slipped her tongue in his mouth. He groaned as her lips left his to trail down to his jaw and then his neck before gently biting the skin exposed at the base of his neck.

"Abby," Gibbs said. "Will you stay tonight?"

She looked into his eyes, her eyes such a bright green, so beautiful in her pale face and simply answered, "Yes."

-------

Abby laughed as they made their way up the stairs. Gibbs hadn't released her from the cuffs when she had agreed to stay with him and he was walking behind her with his right arm stretched across the front of him. As soon as she reached the top, she turned to relieve his arm. As he topped the last stair, she kissed him again. He lifted her with his left arm under her bottom and she wrapped her right around his shoulders. Being carried into his room gave her a thrill and she nipped his neck just below his ear. Surprising her, Gibbs turned his head and bit her back just above the smooth collar he had given her last year. A shiver raced through her and chill bumps danced across her skin. WOW. There had been many times she had imagined him doing that; reality was way better than her fantasies and her fantasies were pretty great. She felt her calves touch his mattress and then he was gently sitting her on the side of the bed. Wondering how they were going to get his sweater off their cuffed wrists, she was almost disappointed when he released her arm. Pouting slightly, she stopped and stared as he pulled the sweater over his head and she was finally able to see his chest. In her fascination with the smoothly muscled expanse in front of her, she didn't protest when he removed her shirt or her bra. Hearing a click she looked back down to see the cuff back in place. Grinning, she leaned forward to kiss his stomach. He put his finger to her lips and shook his head.

"I have something for you." He pulled a box from the nightstand and held it out to her.

Abby took the box. It was wrapped beautifully in black paper with embossed black bells and wreaths that reflected the light. Sitting the box on her lap, she took her time with this gift. Easing the taped sides open, she pulled the box out of the paper. Flipping the lid on it, laughter burst from her at the sight of a pair of handcuffs identical to the ones linking her wrist to his.

"For when I cuffed you to me in the lab?" she asked.

His eyes were dark and full of emotion as he shook his head. "To keep you with me."

-------

Abby's green eyes darkened at his answer. Standing, she pulled him close, the other pair of cuffs caught between them as she kissed him passionately. Between her lips on his and her naked chest pressed against his, he was desperate to rid her of the tiny skirt she wore. Working his hands towards the waist of her skirt, he bumped into her hands. She broke their kiss to suggest, "You do yours, I'll do mine."

Stepping back, he watched her turn to the side. His eyes drifted over her in profile as she reached for the back zipper of her skirt. He took in her lip as she caught it between her teeth, her neck encased in the collar he had given her the previous year, the jut of her breasts and their taught peaks. Her flat stomach and her pair of bikini panties. He was surprised they had a small white bow at the front center and the entire front was of some see through black material with a white lace pattern over the top of that. She turned to face him and he followed a reverse path up to her face. She was smiling at his and she stepped closer, undoing the button on his jeans before easing his zipper down. With her free hand, she touched his waist, skimming her fingers around his side, slipping under the waistband of his jeans at his back and cupping his behind before pushing the jeans off his hips. Gibbs toed off his shoes before stepping out of his jeans. Her hand traced its path back to his front, lightly caressing the bulge still hidden behind his navy blue boxer briefs.

"Abby," he said, a warning note in his voice. He pushed her until she sat back down on the bed, then he nealt in front of her and unlaced her boots, slipping them off her feet. He felt her tug on the cuffs and he rose up, taking her down to the bed, hands over her head, feet still on the floor. Ignoring the red lips pouting up at him, he kissed down the column of her neck, across her shoulder and straight down to the taut nipple.

Abby cried out and tried to move her hands but he held them still. Giving the same attention to the other peak, he pulled back to look down at her. Putting her hands together and holding them with his right, he leaned down to kiss her as his hand traced patterns down the center of her body. Reaching the edge of her panties, he cupped her and felt her hips buck against his hand. She pulled away from the kiss and her voice quivered as she said, "Gibbs!"

He moved to capture her lips again and then felt it. Her body tensed and her voice rose higher and she repeated his name. Staring in amazement at the beautiful, sensitive woman lying under him, he brought his hand back up to touch her face, turning her towards him and kissing her until her breathing calmed. He started building her back up with his mouth and his hands, this time allowing one of hers to escape to help him rid her of the last bit of material covering her body. Her hand moved to help him out of his boxer briefs and she sighed when she felt his weight on her once more.

Gibbs was nowhere near finished with his sweet Abby. Taking his time, he kissed her from her lips to her thighs and everywhere in between. When he moved to kiss her most intimate place, he pulled her hands down, covering her breasts, loving the sounds she made as he pleasured her with his mouth. She cried out again and he tasted her release. Needing her more than he had realized, he covered her body with his; his mouth on hers, kissing her as he entered her body smoothly. His rhythm steady, he felt every quiver and aftershock of her body around him. Her legs came up to wrap tightly around his waist and her free hand held him to her as another orgasm rocked through her body. Gibbs kissed down her throat and groaned. Shuddering, he held her close, careful not to hurt her arm as he kissed her softly.

Abby smiled at him. He noticed the time and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Abby."

"Merry Christmas, Gibbs." Abby giggled and then it turned to full blown laughter.

"What?" he asked.

She pulled him down and kissed him soundly. "My Christmas wish came true. I just didn't realize Santa had handcuffs stashed in his bag."

Wagging his eyebrows at her, Gibbs growled, causing Abby to laugh again when he told her, "Santa's got a brand new bag."

The End

Calalily


End file.
